Fluid collection systems are typically used in hospitals to monitor the discharge of urine, blood, or exudate from bedridden patients. Such fluid collection systems include a fluid collection bag. The catheter is typically connected to the fluid collection bag and is generally suspended at a patient's bedside. Fluid collection bags generally have an inlet tube near the uppermost portion of the bag where the urine enters and an outlet near the bottom portion of the fluid collection bag, which permits discharge of the urine.
Medical beds that raise and lower are commonly used in healthcare facilities. Placing medical beds in a low position is recommended for patient safety. Having medical beds in a low position makes it easier to tend to patients and provides for a shorter fall should a patient fall from the bed. However, many fluid collection bags rest on the floor when medical beds are in their low position. Since the outlet is typically located at the bottom portion of fluid collection bags, there exists the potential for contamination and the spread of bacteria when fluid collection bags are permitted to rest on the floor.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a fluid collection system having a fluid collection bag that is adapted to suspend from a medical bed in a low position without contacting the floor. It would, thus, be desirable to have a fluid collection system having a fluid collection bag that addresses this need.